The present invention relates to an element for securing at least two housing parts, which can be screwed together, against unscrewing.
In pipeline construction, various housing parts are screwed together. For example, in the case of a diaphragm valve, the diaphragm is fixed between two housing parts which can be screwed together. It is necessary to be able to open the housing parts in the course of the operating time in order to change the diaphragm. As the clamping of the diaphragm weakens, it is necessary to be able to tighten up the housing parts with respect to each other. During operation of the diaphragm valve, the housing parts should be secured against unscrewing.
On the basis of this prior art, it is an object of the invention to specify an element for securing against unauthorized unscrewing, this element being arranged as integrally as possible in the housing parts and such that it is not visible from outside.